


流星或燃烧石

by killalusimeno



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Chinese Language, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:09:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23405044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killalusimeno/pseuds/killalusimeno
Summary: 看流星和错过流星的事情。dnkb。
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan
Kudos: 12





	流星或燃烧石

苦了那些天文爱好者们，流星雨竟是从深夜开始。奇巴纳第二天把第二趟觉睡饱后才知道这事。那晚他在凌晨近两点醒来，睡得嘴巴里又干又热，也不知道是不是被这湿答答的闷热天气弄的，他醒来，坐起身，睁开眼睛，又闭上眼睛，再睁眼时，窗外恰恰好划过那晚的第一颗流星。

他没看到。不过这没什么，他不知道那是第一颗，甚至不知道当时还有流星雨。他通宵了一晚，工作到日上三竿，再忙忙这个，忙忙那个，跑个腿送文件，傍晚倒头大睡，再醒来时丹帝也睡下了，而他的脑袋瓜里迷迷糊糊地还想着睡着时做的梦。他在梦里都在忙着处理赛季末的道馆报告，忙得不可开交，文件越整越多，最后堆成了和超极巨化铝钢龙一样高的文件塔。他醒来后急坏了，心想自己明明是全都整理完才睡的，怎么一觉睡起来数量反增，都快要对自己发起火来了。

当时，第二颗和第三颗流星接连路过，他也不知道这事，只觉得有什么亮闪闪的东西从他的视线边角一闪而过，还以为是谁家的灯或宝可梦呢。他的眼睛酸得不得了，干得发痛，要眨眼好几次才能缓解。

在床上坐了一会儿后，奇巴纳终于清醒了。他的心脏剧烈地跳着，他听得见它在他胸膛里搏动的动静，知道它是在说：你得再睡一会儿，要不我就要抗议。但他还是得起来喝口水，润润嗓子。当他这么想时，又有更多的流星为了吸引他的视线一般降临，而他终于看到了。他注意到他那一侧的床头柜上摆了杯水，正为丹帝的体贴乐着呢，便看见了被水中的亮光，看着它们变得越来越密集。他沿着光抵达的路线往回寻找，一抬头便和那些流星对上了视线。

星星有生命似地一颗一颗盯着他往下掉，好像在求他把它们捡起来。他想起小时候看的那些童话、传说以及童话和传说混在一起的故事，在那样一个又困又清醒的夜晚，他突然相信了它们，觉得那些从口口相传到有纸张记载的故事不仅仅是故事，还是真实发生的事件。他相信有星星一样的生命从天而降，落到地上后于水面奔跑，然后消散，消散后死去，这才是流星的真相。他不知道精灵球对它们会不会有用。

“喂，”他推了推丹帝，“醒一下啦，有流星喔。”

或许他的推的是个紫色的毛团。丹帝睡得那么沉，头发因为翻过身而乱糟糟地披散着，像极了个乱糟糟的活生生的人，他面对着那边，脸对着窗户，明明流星就在他面前飞过，他却紧闭着眼呼呼大睡。他睡得那么沉，让奇巴纳失去了叫醒他的劲头，甚至失去了看流星的劲头。流星和丹帝一个在他右边，一个在他左边，他往右边瞧了一会儿，喝几口水，嘴里觉得湿润后便立马忘了那一侧的事情。那一侧有什么好的？他翻来覆去也找不到转向那边的理由。诚然，星星从天而降的确稀奇，但也不过就是那样，和他半点儿关系也没有，他既不是天文爱好者，而他想做的浪漫事需要的搭档睡得正香。奇巴纳又躺下，缩进了被窝里。丹帝在床的另一侧睡着，模样乖得像他的宝可梦。

那颗心脏没有因为他遵循它的指令躺下而满意，反而越跳越猛，越跳越来劲了。他躺下时，多少找回了点儿理智，因此又再度把那所谓的真相看成了普通的哄小孩的故事，接着想起了许愿星块的事情。像他那样时时刻刻怀有强烈愿望的人应当很是受星块欢迎才是，无数的星星都该为他落下，起码也得为丹帝落下。不过要那样说，他倒觉得不落下也好，否则拳关市这个巨大的文物估计没多久就要被毁得干干净净，现代都市宫门市也是如此。丹帝睡得可安稳了，月光和街道的灯光静悄悄地洒在他脸上，也不敢多，怕惊醒他似的。当奇巴纳躺下，他的身子挡住了一部分的光，但仍足够让他看见丹帝正在颤动的睫毛，眼球在眼睑的遮盖下轻轻动着，因此他在睡醒后能问道：你昨晚梦到了什么？丹帝做着他的梦，而奇巴纳把一只胳膊折着压在枕头下，一只脚在丹帝的两条腿之间挤出个空当，把他自己的腿给塞了进去。

如果许愿星块真会按照他先前那样的想法选择落地的时机，那他俩的屋顶就要被星星给砸垮了。所幸他的胡思乱想也不过只是胡思乱想。

已经有胡渣从丹帝的下巴上冒了出来，虽然他看不到，但他摸到了，等到第二天早晨，丹帝起床而他肯定还在睡的时候，那完美的奇怪的胡子形状就要被打破，即便那样他也觉得挺好。他的眼睛都快要闭上了，却还在摸着丹帝的脸，他觉得白天忙得没摸够，这下怎么说也得补回来，可他又困得不得了，大脑和心脏都在对他大喊：睡！快睡！马上睡！你就要昏迷啦！他却还坚持着，拇指轻轻按着丹帝的眉毛，从粗的那一端摸到眉尾，仿佛他是丹帝的化妆师，在他上电视前给他打扮打扮，让完美的他变得更加完美。他觉得那样也不赖，可是在对战中不加任何装饰，特别是在与他的对战中彻底放开了自己，被汗水弄得湿答答的，又被他弄出的诸多天气弄得乱七八糟的丹帝更让他喜欢。如果要选择的话，要许愿的话……

流星终于又出现在了他的脑袋里。但奇巴纳想来想去，也不觉得自己有什么非得找流星说的愿望。他要选择的话，一定会把每一个丹帝都选上，而他老早就已经选上了，就没必要再去和流星倾诉。至于对战嘛，他觉得靠自己就可以。他的手指碰到了丹帝的嘴唇，强烈的亲吻的欲望涌上喉咙，这时他才发现他躺得太靠边了。他花了十几秒钟让自己的肌肉在半睡半醒中打起精神，往中间挪了挪。这样一来，他俩之间的距离又缩短了。他想做点儿例如碰碰额头、亲亲嘴之类的事情，给自己准备点儿明早用的精神气，可是他的肌肉也抱怨了起来：

动一次就好了吧，你真麻烦。它们不肯动弹，让他的整个身子都沉甸甸的，被牢牢吸在了床上。他不得不放弃这一想法，把储蓄的先用上，再依靠这点儿接触慢慢积累一些，剩下缺少的就靠明早或再迟些时候补充。那张嘴摸起来令人安心，尽管偶尔会说出一些不得了的话。正像是星星从天上落下，越离越远，最终消失在地平线下或天空深处，那张嘴也让流星又从奇巴纳的脑中慢慢地离开，重新成为了一块块燃烧的石头。但他还是嘟哝了一句什么，叫醒了待机状态的洛托姆。醒来后，他完全不记得自己说了什么，甚至不确定自己是否有叫醒洛托姆，但他在手机中看到了流星的照片，便认定那是真的发生过的事，他没有将梦和现实混在一起。他边划着手机边刷牙时，在流星之后看到了他和丹帝歪着脑袋睡得正香的照片，他俩睡得怪没形象的，歪歪扭扭，脑袋靠着脑袋，按那样睡上一觉本该觉得脖子疼的，可他睡醒后却觉得哪儿都舒坦。早餐时，丹帝说，虽然他俩都错过了夜里的流星雨，但有橙色的星星在梦中掉在他的手里，还吃了他的心脏。他捧着面包示范，说他就是那样捧着星星的。奇巴纳听了，捂着嘴笑个不停，等咽下煎培根后，他说，你准是最近看多了童话，那是别人故事里的剧情。


End file.
